


loving simon lewis

by adoringbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: & jace bb i love u sm, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, he's very well the loml, just how i'm feeling at the moment, simon lewis is an angel, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringbane/pseuds/adoringbane
Summary: Oh, Simon. Simon Lewis, too kind for this world, and Jace loved him with all of his heart & soul.there are mentions of suicide + self-harm
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 36





	loving simon lewis

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! just been having a sad day, so i decided to project that into jace here.
> 
> cw//mentions of suicide + self-harm

Today was a sad day.

Well, more of a depressing one really.

It was clear that Jace was battling with depression; he just continued to struggle silently.

He was naive enough to think that nobody noticed. Everyone did.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Clary; they _all_ noticed.

The way he slowly distanced himself; the way he seemingly started eating less & less; the way his distance between his smiles seemed to grow farther apart.

Jace thought he was better; _(he wasn't)._

Today was a very sad day. The type of day where he wanted to dig his fingers into his forearm until it draws blood. He's only done that once before....

Simon saw the marks. Jace can still remember the look on his face.

Oh, Simon. Simon Lewis, too kind for this world, and Jace loved him with all of his heart & soul.

Simon has been with Jace through everything; held him through the hardest nights, and told him that he was going to make it out ok.

Simon loved that man with every-damn-thing he had.

Jace will be forever grateful that the universe somehow led him toward Simon Lewis; his _soulmate_ , the love of his life.

He only hoped that Simon knew how truly amazing he is.

Loving Simon Lewis......

....the best thing that's _ever_ fucking happened to Jace.

.


End file.
